Contestshipping Drabbles!
by Contestshipper16
Summary: A bunch of Contestshipping Drabbles! :) This is dedicated to a great friend of mine, L. X. ie! Happy Belated Birthday, Lex! ANICA OUT LATESSSSSS!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey, guys! Long time no see! :) I have a new story here, it's a Contetsshipping Drabble Story. :) I will try to update it daily, thought. :) And the cover is drawn by me, Yay! :D**

**Also, keep in mind that every drabble will have no relation to the other unless it's a sequel or I needed it to be related. :)**

**May: Cool, why are you doing this again?**

**Me: This is a Birthday gift for a friend of mine, L. ! Happy Belated Birthday, Lex. Dumb storm, making me be late. (x_x)**

**Drew: Storm?**

**Me: Yeah, a storm happen on Saturday and I didn't have internet till today.**

**May: Oh.**

**Me: Anyway, May do the Disclaimer!**

**May: ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**Me: STORY START!**

* * *

May.

A three-letter word.

It's the name of a month or in this case a human girl.

Drew didn't know what it was that drawn him to her. She was special, that much he knew.

She wasn't like other girls, fangirling over him. No. May was different, she had demonstrated it the moment they met. She had fought back to his teasing, gotten mad and protected her Pokémon, all in one day.

At first he didn't thought of her as much, now thought, now was a different story. She had gained his respect and along the way, she had somehow gotten his heart. He didn't understand how such a clumsy and dense girl had been able to affect him that much, but apparently she had. Whether she knows it or not.

He was at the palm of her hand, every wish she made was his command and even thought he hated himself for falling for her, he didn't regret it. Because along the way, he started to see the changes in her.

She still fought against his insults, yes. But she had learned to deal with it.

They had passed from simple rivals to best friends to lovers.

Drew didn't know how it happened but he wasn't complaining and neither was she.

He didn't mind where they had ended at the moment for he knew he had May with him along the way.

And maybe, just maybe. He might have her along with him for the rest of his life.

If that night's events went to his favor.

* * *

**Me: Okay. So, this was awful. I didn't like it, at all! I'm sorry. I had another idea but the I remembered something and needed a filler at the moment. Sorry about that guys. Next one, will be better! I assure you, or at least I hope. I have next one planed out completely.**

**Anyway, even thought this wasn't the best. Please, leave a review. Hope you liked this! :)**

**May: Please Review!**

**~*REVIEW*~**


	2. Chapter 2: H - Heart Of Gold

**Me: Hey, guys! Sorry for not updating yesterday, we arrived late and I was too tired to write but I will update tomorrow! :)**

**May: Anyway, Here's the next drabble!**

**Drew: I don't know why you're excited...**

**May: Huh? What do you mean?**

**Drew: I mean-**

**Me: May, do the disclaimer please.**

**Drew: Of course cut me o-**

**May: ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**Drew: *Glares at May for interrupting him* **

**Me: STORY START!**

* * *

**Heart of Gold!**

Drew never believed that anyone could change because of love. He always rolled his eyes at the idea of someone actually saying that when one fell in love, they would change for the better for their loved one.

It was all a bunch of lies, there wasn't such a thing as someone having the power to change you just because you fell for them. He found it ridiculous.

On every Valentine's day he would stay home to avoid all the lovey-dovey couple out there. He would stay in his room reading a book about Coordinating or watching T.V. anything as long as it got his mind out of the holiday that was happening.

As he grew older, his opinion stayed the same.

When Paul managed to get Dawn, a Coordinator, who had a short temper and was the total opposite of Paul, as a girlfriend. Drew stared to notice the changes that Paul was having. He would still be cold but he was a bit nicer then usual, and that in total was strange. Drew would also catch Paul with a small smile when he was around the bubbly bluenette girl.

Drew scoff as he completely thought that Paul was just having problems. He didn't believe Dawn changed Paul, he didn't and he wouldn't.

As he continued growing, both Gary and Ash also got girlfriends.

Gary started to change from his play-boy attitude. All though when he was single he just flirted to make Leaf jealous. Drew knew that he didn't change at that, he had always had eyes for Leaf so it was no wonder he would drop his flirting with other girls if they got together. So, Gary didn't change. He was still Gary. Drew smirk, a new point for him. People didn't change because of love.

Ash started dating a girl named Misty. Ash hadn't changed at all, that's at least what Drew thought. He still continued to be the dense and oblivious boy he knew. Plus, he still had the same appetite. If anything, the one that changed was Misty, even if just a bit. She was still the hot-tempered girl from before, only that she didn't hit Ash as much as before.

'I knew it all along, no one can change because of love,' Drew thought as he smirked in victory, he had just prove the world wrong. At least, that's what he thought.

Until she appeared.

May Maple.

A sweet, kind and caring girl with a fierce temper. She was innocent and naïve. She also had the attitude of a 5-year-old even when she was 16. Not only that but she had just as a big appetite as Ash had, which Drew found almost impossible to believe until he saw it.

Drew didn't know what was happening, he felt different when around her. Nervous, happy, and a feeling to look cool in front of her no matter what. His view on his thoughts of someone changing for love, started to change as well as he continued to grow closer to the brunette.

May, she helped him when needed and lend him a hand. She was always there to brighten his day and he felt the wall around him being brought down as he continued to be with her. She changed him and he knew it. With every change his opinion changed to, he believe. He believe that someone could change for love.

After all he did.

He changed because of a sweet girl with a heart of gold.

* * *

**Me: Okay, that went differently from what I was planning. But I still like how it turned out. :) I would like to know what you guys thought. Please review and tell me what you think. Was it good? Bad? Can be better? Please tell me! :) Constructive Criticism is appreciate it but no flaming, okay? Thank you! :)**

**May: Review Please!**

**~*REVIEW!*~**


	3. Chapter 3: A - A Great Friend!

**Me: Hey, guys! :D Here's Drabble 3! :D Hope you guys like it!**

**Now for the guest reviews!**

**_The book critic:_**

**_Don't worry. :) I don't think you need to worry about anything sexual or any swearing on this story. :) And if you ever find something like that, I give you permission to hit me with three mallet in the head! XD To be truthful, that doesn't really sound like a disclaimer to me it sounds more like a warning but either way, thanks for telling me. :) Awesome, yay for Contestshipping! :D You think? Thanks, I appreciate it! :)_**

**That's it for the guest reviews! :D**

**May: ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**Me: STORY START!**

* * *

**A Great Friend!**

Drew had always been a bit anti-social, he never felt comfortable with having lots of people around him. He preferred solitary and being able to have his personal space without someone disrupting him.

That was the reason he always traveled alone. People were just so noisy and it drove him mad. He didn't know how others managed to travel in groups without getting so annoyed.

The only person he would ever let travel with him was his only friend Solidad. Solidad was like a mother figure and mentor to him. When he joined his first contest, he cried yet Solidad thought him how to be strong and that sometimes when you fell it was best to get back up and give it another try.

He had always admired the peach-haired woman, she was kind yet she was a respected person. She knew him like the back of her hand, she was able to notice if something was wrong even if he didn't say anything or didn't show it and most of the time she always gave him the advice he needed to continue.

And all thought, Drew had Solidad as a friend, his solitary and anti-social attitude, made it so he didn't have many friends. The only friends he had so far were Solidad and Harley, if he was even considered a friend. Drew didn't know if he should consider Harley a friend since after all he had tricked May, his rival, a bunch of time.

Even thought, he and May were rivals, it didn't mean he could be worried for his rivals well-being.

As he thought more into it, he and May could pass up as friends in a way. They did help each other grow and learn more and they were there for each other all the time.

Like when they were stranded on Mirage Island with the Wynauts. May had save him and he had saved her. In a way they always helped each other when the other was in need, whether it was saving each other, giving advice or simply being there for each other.

Now that he had those thoughts on his head, Drew nodded. Yes, May could pass as a friend to him. Even his best friend.

She had shown him to open up a bit and Drew had showed her to be careful of people and not so trusting. In truth, she had earned his respect and his friendship. He just hoped that May thought of them as friends too.

For he knew May Maple was his friend.

A Great Friend too.

* * *

**Me: Yay! Here it is guys. Yeah, not really romantic but I'm good with it. I find this cute if I do say so myself. I always thought May and Drew could manage to become friends, even if it was just Drew who thought so. Does anyone else agree or is it just me? XD**

**Anyway, please tell me what you thought on a review! :) **

**May: Review Please!**

**~*REVIEW*~**


	4. Chapter 4: P - Playful!

**Me: Hey, Guys! Drabble #4 is here! Woohoo! :D**

**Now on to the guest reviews! :D**

**_PokemonLuver151:_**

**_Thank you so much, I really appreciate it! :D_**

**May: ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**Me: STORY START! **

* * *

**Playful! **

If there was anything Drew could think of at the current moment to call May when they bickered, it would be playful. Sure, he would usually choose cute, since he loved seeing her so angry, making her face completely red. He always thought she looked cute when she was mad but right at the moment, playful seemed like a better description.

He had noticed for the past few days that when she was mad, it wasn't as angry as she usually would get with him when he insulted her. She seemed to be more excited while they would bicker, the sparkle in her eyes shined with amusement and playfulness.

At first it had caught him a bit of guard but he was sure to mask it before she noticed it. But now, he was used to it, it hadn't been for a long time when she stared to act like that but he could disagree that he liked it that way.

He knew she wouldn't get as mad as before and she was coming with better retorts, keeping him on his toes. If he didn't know better he would say, he was becoming just as playful with her as she was with him.

But he wouldn't admit that, no. Not even to himself. He was more mature than that to actually let all his guard down. But still, a part of him told him that even if it was childish it was more fun this way. And he knew deep inside that it was, he wouldn't be so concentrated on insulting and teasing her, he was a bit more open.

Sometimes because of their playful behavior they would end up talking instead of arguing like normal, not that Drew minded much. He knew that even though May was a bit dense, she was a good friend and she wouldn't break his trust by speaking with anyone about their talks and if she did he knew it would only be with Solidad, since she was the only one other than Drew to know him.

He had developed a huge trust on the brunette and she had yet to bring him doubt, well unintentionally at least. And even if she did she would be too guilty for her own good, he couldn't really stay mad at her thought.

For he knew that she didn't mean any harm by what she did. She was too innocent for that and her bubbly and happy personality tended to make her make mistakes sometimes but she would apologize and try better the next.

She had proved herself enough to him and he had no doubt in his mind that he could trust her with anything, personal or not.

He also knew that she had the heart of a child, so it was no surprise to him that she would start acting playful around people she trusted, since he had seen her act a bit like this to her companions, so it didn't surprise him.

And in total honesty, he started to not mind, following along with the game.

* * *

**Me: Okay, so here it is! Hope you guys liked it. I think May would start acting a lot on her playful side when she starts to trust Drew a lot more than she already did.**

**Their friendship is developing and May trusts him enough and starts to understand that even when he insults her, he doesn't mean to hurt her. And she seeing this would start to not take the insults to the heart and actually play along. Also, I think Drew would stop being so distant to her and would start to accept her enough to bring his guard down a bit if only for her. :)**

**This is just my opinion thought, everyone has their own! :) I would like to hear yours. :) How do you think May and Drew would start showing hints of turning from rivals to friends? It would be awesome to hear what you think. :) **

**Well, that was all. Please tell me what you though on a review! Thank you! :)**

**May: Please Review! **

**~*REVIEW*~**


	5. Chapter 5: P - Proud!

**Me: Hey, guys! Here's drabble #5! :D**

**First for the guest reviews! :)**

**_PokemonLuver151:_**

**_Thank you so much, I really appreciate it! :)_**

**_The book critic:_**

**_Thanks! Haha, sorry for the spelling errors, spelling is my weakness when writing but I will try my best to keep an eye out for them. Really? Thanks! I will try my best! :) Haha, thank you for reading actually. :) I don't mind writing it, its super fun. :)_**

**Done with the guest reviews! :)**

**May: ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**Me: STORY START!**

* * *

**Proud!**

If there was anything Drew felt at the moment, it would be proudness. Standing on the other side of the field, stood his friend and rival, May Maple.

Who at the current moment, was staring at the middle of the battle field in shock. Her Combusken ran towards her in excitement for their current win.

May snapped out of her shock and she along with Combusken turn to stare at Drew in wonder. It wasn't until Drew nodded with a soft smile on his face did they started cheering for their victory.

Drew continued watching as May turned to her Pokémon and gave it a hug, her eyes were close but her smile was filled with joy and amazement, that he couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

The judges went on to give their opinion on the battle before they started to move on to the next round of the contest.

Backstage, he found May feeding her Pokémon before he went up to her. He complimented her but as soon as they announce Solidad was going to the next round, he decided it was best to give her a piece of advice. He watched her walked towards the stage and battle it out with Solidad.

And even though he saw that she lost he still couldn't help but feel proud of her. She had come a long way from the rookie she had started as.

He was definitely proud to call her his rival.

* * *

**Me: Okay, so this was bad in my opinion. Not sure what you guys thought. This was inspired by the episode 'Channeling the battle zone'. I haven't really watched the episodes in a long time, so I had to go on youtube to check, hehe! But anyway, I hope you guys liked it! :)**

**Also, tomorrow, I'm going to start High School, so my daily update may change depending on school and how tired it leaves me. So, sorry if I start missing some days. Just wanted to let you guys know. :)**

**Anyway, tell me what you think. :)**

**May: Please Review!**

**~*REVIEW*~**


	6. Chapter 6: Y - Young!

**Me: Hey, Guys! Yay! I managed to update! :D**

**May: ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**Drew: Wow. Someone's eager. *Smirk***

**May: *Blushes* What?! NO WAY!**

**Me: Anyway, lets continue!**

**Drew: Yes, way! *Flicks hair***

**Me: STORY START!**

* * *

**Young!**

Drew looked at the sand in wonder.

He was Slateport city's beach. Well, looking at the beach at least. He had taken a small break from contest for a while now, after he learned that his main rival had taken sometime to go and stay with her family.

He hadn't quit coordinating, oh no. That was his dream and he had yet to achieve his goal, even if _she _did quit, he would never follow through leaving his dream behind. Besides, he knew she wouldn't and that she was coming back, she had proved it to him.

This wasn't the first time something like this happened, and the coördinator world were aware of that.

Whenever May Maple, left to stay with her family for a while, Drew Hayden would follow suite and wait until she came back to start where they left off.

It was like a silent agreement between the two of them, they would take breaks at the same time yet warn the other when they were going back. This little event had become a tradition for them after some time, they both knew it didn't feel right to coördinate without the other pushing the forward.

They had tried before but the spark, determination and rivalry they had, just never appeared. It wasn't until the other came back that they would feel alright again to coördinate.

Drew didn't understand it but he didn't question it. It became a routine, just like in their old days.

Back then they would bicker, not that they stopped bickering, but now the bickering was more playful. Back then in their younger days, it would be full of insults and taunts, to try to push the other further.

As he thought back on their younger days, he couldn't help but chuckle at the irony of the moment.

Here he was standing in the same place he was years ago when he met May, leaning against the same railing with his gaze transfixed to the same spot where she and her friends had stood back then.

Drew continued looking at the sand, head deep in thoughts but it was broken by an eighteen year old girl, who decided to have a stare down with him from where his gaze had been held on.

"Drew! You awake!" The girl cried waving her hands around, hoping to catch her rival's attention after not receiving any signs of movement from him.

Drew chuckled, even thought she was grown up now, she still acted like a little girl.

"Yes, I am, May. Why? Want my attention?" Drew asked teasingly.

"Yes!" May cried from her spot a few moments later but clapped her hands over her mouth after she realized what she said. Drew's shock look turned into a sly one as he looked at her in amusement.

"NOT LIKE THAT!" May exclaimed as her face turned red in embarrassment. "I mean- Yes, I want your attention, but... NO! Not in that way- I mean. I want your attention so-"

"May, deep breaths okay. Remember not everyone is good creating excuses as I am under pressure," Drew smirked and counted down in his mind as he saw May relax and start to take deep breaths.

"HEY! I AM NOT MAKING EXCUSES!" The brunette cried out indignantly as she glared at him.

"Right... Anyway, what's up?" He asked as he started to walk down the hill the same way he had done eight years ago.

"Well, I'm going to start traveling again, so I wanted to tell you," May said smiling happily as she received a small nod from him.

"Okay, when?"

"Tomorrow! So, you coming?" May asked eagerly as she beamed at him.

"Sure. Why not."

"Okay! See you tomorrow!"

"Bye, May!" Drew turned to leave but stopped when the brunette turned back to speak to him.

"By the way, what lies do you make under pressure?" May asked tilting her head slightly to the left in wonder.

_'Shoot!'_

* * *

**Me: Hey, Guys! So, as I said yesterday, today I started school and I already got a speech. Yay! (Not really! XD) **

**NOTE: IMPORTANT! (PLEASE READ!)**

**Okay, so tomorrow's drabble is going to be titled '*'**

**I know, weird. So, the drabble is going to be a weird one, the character might be OOC or not. I'm not sure but if you are one of those persons that don't like that the title doesn't work with the drabble, please don't read it. **

**There will be a few others like this and I will mention them and their number's here:**

**7.) * (Tomorrow's drabble!)**

**16.) , **

**18.) .**

**20.) .**

**23.) !**

**Yes, I know that 18 and 20 are the same but I need it that way.**

**Anyway, tell me what you thought of the chapter! :)**

**May: Please Review!**

**~*REVIEW*~**


	7. Chapter 7:

**Me: Hey, Guys! Here's the weird one I was talking about. For those of you reading, eh, thanks but if it's totally OOC or wacky, don't blame me! I put a warning not to read it. XD So, this will be like the first, just a filler drabble, hehe! (^ - ^")**

**Alright, first, the guest reviews! :)**

_**The book critic:**_

_**Thank you! :)**_

**_I know right, with the roses, blushing and all the teasing they do. I mean, come on, even Caroline(May's Mom) noticed it, Harley and Solidad even. Not to mention, Brianna! :D They all noticed it! XD_**

**Alright, that's it for the guest reviews! :)**

**May: ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**Me: STORY START!**

* * *

*** - Star!**

People say that when you fall in love, the person starts to be as bright as the stars on the person's book. They always will be sparkling as bright as a shining star and that is mostly what they compare it to.

People called their love's stars because they wore stars on their partner's eyes.

Now, Drew would normally disagree with them. Not everyone compared their lover to a shining star. He would have told them upright to their faces even but he controlled himself.

He knew it wasn't good to start rumors about himself, much less for something as ridiculous as that but he couldn't help but feel annoyed towards them. He also wasn't in any position to call them out, after all he was sure everyone knew he called his lover a star too.

Drew continued to look at the screen trying to concentrate on May's battle. It was the last contest of the season and she already had four ribbons, she needed one more to get into the Grand Festival, that's why she was here, to win her fifth and last ribbon to enter.

He had already won his fifth ribbons sometime ago but came to cheer May on, as he knew she was nervous about how she would perform. So, here he was backstage, watching the final battle between May and some coördinator while he eavesdrop on a conversations between to coordinator's who had yet to leave and were watching the final match as well.

Drew knew it wasn't good to eavesdrop but the particular subject had caught his attention and he had yet to know why, he just felt a bit irked as they spoke.

He frowned trying to know what was so bad about referring to ones lover as a star. He guessed it was because it was so commonly used that he didn't think it was good enough of a compliment, it was too clitche.

At the same time as he thought this, he mentally slapped himself at his hypocrisy. He knew he had referred to May as a star before but he knew that unlike this people, he had other reasons to refer to her as that.

She was becoming a great Coordinator and people from all over the Pokémon World, started to noticed it too.

She now appeared in magazines and was becoming extremely popular. If anything, she had reached the same level of popularity he had and their relationship only made their popularity skyrocket through the roof.

He never knew they were so interesting as to have all the attention but they had managed so far and were rather content and happy with how things were even if the attention was unnecessary. Anyway, unlike all the other people he referred to her as that because she was just that.

A star. She was a start to the Coordinating World and she was a star to everyone watching and cheering for her and even thought he knew it was cheesy and clitche and he was just irritated over it, he couldn't help but think she was a star to him too.

* * *

**Me: Okay, so this one wasn't as weird as I thought it would be but the other will be, trust me! Also, Drew has brain problems in this series! XD If you haven't noticed I keep using this expressions, Drew doesn't believe this, he thinks it's this and will never do it yet in the end he always does.**

**But it could always be me having brain problems. Oh well, guess we will never know. *Shrugs* (Psst! It's Me! It's totally me! XD)**

**Anyway, tell me what you think but please don't critique the ones that I said would be weird, since I know they are going to go down hill. XD If you guys want to know which they are and didn't read it, go to yesterday's drabble and in the end it says so. Anyway, bye guys! XD**

**May: Please Review!**

**~*REVIEW*~**


	8. Chapter 8: B - Beautiful!

**Me: Hey, guys! Sorry for not updating in two days! DX But the laziness has gotten to me, not only that but I have a lot of material, I need to study for a test and I need to practice a speech for next Friday so as you can tell, next week it will be difficult for me to update. So, sorry in advance! :) But thank you for continuing to read thought. I really appreciate it. **

**Drew: So, are we starting or are you going to keep rambling?**

**Me: *Blushes* Shut up, Drew! I was apologizing!**

**May: Should I do the Disclaimer?**

**Me: That would be really appreciate it! :D**

**May: ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**Me: STORY START! **

* * *

**Beautiful!**

Drew knew May used the computer a lot of times and he was always curious as to where she went. But every time he asked her she would blush and hide the screen. He didn't understand it but what ever it was, he was going to find out what it was.

Today, he had spent it following May and checking to see if she would stop somewhere with a computer. He followed her the whole day but she still didn't stop anywhere that had one, finally she stopped at the front of a Library.

Drew frowned. He knew for a fact that May didn't read much, so he was confused before it dawned on him that there were computers there. Carefully, he enter after her and continued following her without her noticing. He hid behind the bookshelves and pretended he was someone looking for a book.

Finally, May stopped in the computer section and took a seat before turning on the computer. He looked from behind the bookshelf, his attention completely on her and the screen. May typed something and entered into a site, he couldn't quite get from his distance but he was glad he was able to see something.

A few seconds later, Dawn's face appeared in the screen but before she could greet her friend, May beat her to it.

"Dawn, I'm in the Library so you can't shout okay?" May said hurriedly into the screen and Dawn nodded in understanding.

"So, what's up, May?" Dawn asked cheerfully, keeping her voice low enough to not get May in trouble but still high enough for Drew to hear.

"It's him again..." May trailed of her smile turning into a pout, Dawn's eyes widen for a bit before she looked toward May again.

"The fan boy?"

"Yeah..."

"What does he want now?" Dawn asked with irritation on her voice.

"I don't know, he won't stop bugging me. I even went as far as to tell him I have a boyfriend but-" May explained but was interrupted by Dawn's excited squeal. Drew frowned, what was all this about.

"You got a boyfriend?! Why didn't you tell me?"

Drew's frown turned into a scowl as his eye narrowed.

"Dawn, you know as well as I do, that I don't have a boyfriend," May started and rolled her eyes at Dawn's 'Aww!' "I just said that so he would go away but now he wants to met my "boyfriend". What do I do?"

Dawn turned shocked but quickly started racking her brain for ideas.

"Isn't there someone who could play as your boyfriend? Just tell them the situation and I'm sure they'll help you out," Dawn explained as she looked at May who pouted.

"I already tried that but everyone I asked was already dating someone and I can't find someone who would do me the favor," May said sadly as she bowed her head.

"Hey, don't worry. We can figure something out! Have you asked Drew for help?" Dawn questioned with a glint in her eyes but May didn't see it.

"No way! He would make fun of me and it would be so embarrassing!" May exclaimed quickly as her cheeks started to turn red.

Drew chuckled quietly from his place but continued looking at the scene.

"Why did this happen anyway? You never told me," Dawn asked looking curiously at the screen.

"Well, it just happened. I was just walked when he appeared and ask me to be his girlfriend because I was beautiful, as he said. I've been trying to tell him, I'm not interested but he won't stop and when I couldn't stand it any more, I told him I had a boyfriend but he won't stop until he sees proof and sees him for himself," May exclaimed her eyes panicked.

"He just wants you to be his girlfriend because you are beautiful? Does he even know you?" Dawn asked her voice full of surprise.

"No! And that's the scary part, he doesn't know me but is wanting me to be his girlfriend, I don't know what to do Dawn," May exclaimed once again.

"Don't panic, we can think of something we just need some tim-"

"You know, I can help if you want," Drew said as he pushed himself from the bookshelf and walked over to the girls, whose eyes widen in shock at his appearance.

"DREW! How long have you been standing there?!" May yelped, her face pale.

"SHHH!" The Librarian said from her post in the front, giving them a warning glare.

"Long enough to know you need help with a fan boy," Drew said shrugging after a minute of silence.

"That's great, Drew! You can help, May out of this one! By the way, May, I need to go. Paul's here! Bye!" Dawn said and cut of the chat quickly before May could say goodbye.

May stared at the, now black, screen feeling a bit angry that she would just leave her alone just like that.

"So. Will you let me help?" Drew asked breaking the silence once more. May looked at him, her cheeks red before thinking it over in her head.

"I-I guess," May said looking at the floor.

"Good. Now where is he?" Drew asked smirking confidently.

"I think he's at the park, he's normally there so that's why I have been avoiding it," She explained.

"Okay, then let's go."

"But what if he finds out, we aren't really going out?" May asked, the negative thoughts entering her head and filling it up quickly.

"We can do something to prove him other wise," Drew said calmly.

"Like what?" May asked tilting her head to the side.

"Leave that to me."

Smirking, Drew flicked his hair before walking out of the door. May stood there clueless before running after him.

* * *

**Me: Okay. So, I wanted the ending of this to be different with Drew saying "We both think the same," May: "What is that?" Drew: "That you're beautiful." Or something like that but it came completely different from it but I guess it's fine. What do you guys think? Was this good or should it had ended with Drew saying that? Tell me in a review, I would really appreciate! :)**

**May: Please Review!**

**~*REVIEW*~**


	9. Chapter 9: I - Incredible!

**Me: Hey, guys! Lol! :D Well, I'm in a happy mood and I have no idea why. Oh well. Lately, I've been in a mood of watching movies but the thing is, I started school and my internet is slow, so you can see how that goes down.**

**Haha, I can see May and Drew on 'Barbie Princess Charm School' XD Well, at least May. Drew wouldn't act like that! XD And yes, I am 15 and love Barbie, deal with it! XD**

**May: ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**Me: STORY START!**

* * *

**Incredible!**

When Drew first met May, he thought nothing of it. Just another coördinator that would stay a newbie or would not appear on his life again.

But when he caught that frisby, everything changed.

She became his rival and he hadn't even seen it coming. On the first contest, she surprised him with her appeal. She did really well and was in sync with her Beautifly, to say he was impressed would be an understatement.

From then on, they ran into each other time after time. They rivalry grew but so did their friendship. They stopped being full-out rivals but were still rivals in a way, just less against each other.

Their I'm-going-to-beat-you-rivalry went towards the Let's-do-our-best kind of rivalry. The press soon got news of it and it was known world-wide by the magazines.

Neither of them minded much but continued training and helping the other. It was an incredible rival-friend-relationship, that most of their friends teased them about. Especially, Solidad and Harley but they always retaliated that they were no better than they were at the moment.

Sure, Solidad and Harley had been friends before May and Drew even met but it applied to them as well, since the press was always up on their business over their relationship.

As time went by, they still competed and were rivals and nothing had changed. May and Drew, as the press had said on one of their magazines, had been the first rivals, apart from Harley and Solidad, to make it so far and still keep on going.

Their friendly rivalry, just helped strengthen them as they keep going. It was an important part of their careers and they needed it as much as they needed the other.

In a way, their rivalry was the most incredible thing to have ever happened to them and they wouldn't change that no matter how old they got.

* * *

**Me: Blah! Didn't like it. I seriously don't know what half of this is about. DX It went so different in my head. *Sigh* Anyway, hope you guys liked it.**

**May: Please Review!**

**~*REVIEW*~**


	10. Chap-10: R - Realistic!

**Me: Hey, Guys! Here's drabble #10! Woohoo! Yay, progress in the story! :D**

**Like I said before, remember that next week. I may not update daily, school is getting in the way. But I will update whenever I can! :)**

**Drew: Don't you have something else to say?**

**Me: Oh, yeah. For the people out there reading 'TPW!' (The Pokemon World!) I'm sorry but the story will be on Hiatus for a long while, while I get ideas for it. Sorry for making you guys wait!**

**May: Anyway, I'm going to do the Disclaimer! :)**

**Me: Okay! :)**

**Drew: Sure, whatever. *Smirk***

**May: ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**Me: STORY START!**

* * *

**Realistic!**

If there was something that Drew knew he was, it would be realistic. Everything he did or any goal he had would be realistic, for he knew that silly dreams and stuff like that never became true.

He was a coördinator, striving to be a Top Coordinator and win a Grand Festival. He knew it was a long-shot having this come true, but he also knew it was possible.

Because, he practice everyday he became better and learn more skills than ever. His defeating his first rival, Solidad, was his main goal at the moment, it was difficult but little by little he got closer to achieving it.

Having a new rival was not part of the plan, so when May became his second rival, he put his guard up. He practice harder than before and he made sure to always be a step ahead of her.

Her determination helped her grow stronger but he also knew she would have a hard time with it for she relied in luck way too much. Something that could backfire at her.

Her dreams were just like his becoming a Top Coordinator and even thought in the beginning Drew didn't think she would manage.

With every encounter, those thoughts of her not being able to achieve her dream started to change. For he saw she was practicing and becoming better than before, her goals became more realistic by the minute and he had no doubt she would achieve it someday.

He was a realistic person and everyone who knew him saw it. His whole life he always thought of realistic thoughts and worked hard, since nothing could be accomplished without work.

So, when Drew stared to want to have a relationship with May, it became his new goal. He knew it would work, for he stopped being blind and started seeing the signs.

And after all, he wouldn't go for something unrealistic.

* * *

**Me: Uh... uh... Can someone please tell me if that ending was good. I have no idea how it was. DX It seems like it's not an ending at all.**

**Anyway, hope you guys liked this! :)**

**May: Please Review!**

**~*REVIEW*~**


	11. Chap-11: T - Thoughtful!

**Me: Hey, Guys! Okay, so today I updated later than usual. I was so tired and to be honest I wasn't going to update today but here I am. XD**

**I went to the doctor today and they told me I needed to drink vitamins, AGAIN! DX Okay, so during the summer, the doctor had told me to drink vitamins and iron so I would eat more and I was drinking that disgusting medicine for a month until the last gulp. Both bottles! DX And today they told me I needed to drink them again but lucky for me my mom got me tablet of the medicine needed but it stinks I got to go through this process again. :( **

**May: Well, it is for your own good.**

**Me: I know, I know. It's just... *sigh* Nevermind. Anyways, Drew, do the Disclaimer! :)**

**May: What that's my thing! D:**

**Me: Let's mix it up a bit. :)**

**May: Fine.**

**Drew: ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**Me: STORY START!**

* * *

Thoughtful!

Drew walked towards the streets of Petalburg City with May by his side. They were just coming out of the theater.

Drew had asked May a few days back to go watch a movie, which she agreed to and now they were just walking around enjoying each other company.

"So, what did you think of the movie?" Drew asked as May swing their intertwined hands back and forth without a care in the world. He didn't mind thought, he knew she was content at the moment.

"It was really good. I liked it!" May said beaming up at him, making him smile back at her in return.

"I'm glad. Also, I was thinking of having dinner later, what do you think?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sure! But can we get an ice cream first?" May asked pointing to the ice cream trucked in the park, right across the streets from them. Drew shrugged and taking that as a yes, she grinned once again before she pulled him along with her excitedly.

He couldn't help but chuckle to himself as they reached the truck and May's eyes sparkled in childish joy.

"Hi, May I help you?" The ice cream vendor said as he looked out from the window.

Drew glance at May who was looking at a list that had the names of the ice creams. "Yes, we would like two cones please."

"Two cones? Which flavor?" The vendor asked as he took two cones out of their wrapper and prepared himself to get the ice cream.

"A chocolate one and strawberry one," Drew answered as he flicked his hair, waiting for the ice creams to come.

May liked her lips as she was handed her chocolate ice cream cone while Drew payed for them, letting go of her hand to grab and hand the money over before he retook her hand in his.

They started walking around the park but before they could start eating their deserts, they heard a distant cry.

May pulled Drew along with her, trying to find where the crying came from. It didn't take them long to come across a little girl sitting in the floor crying with an empty ice cream cone on her hands. Next to her stood a pile of chocolate ice cream, melting away to the heat of the sun.

May quickly let go of Drew's hand and rushed towards the little girl, making her stop crying and look at her but she still sobbed.

"What's wrong sweetie?" May asked in a concerned voice as she trying to wipe the tears from the girl's face with her free hand. Drew almost face palm, had it been not for the ice cream in his hand, at hearing May's question. It was pretty obvious what had happened.

"M-My i-ice cream f-fell," The little girl cried as tears once again floated her eyes.

"Shhh! It's okay, don't cry..." May soothed before her eyes fell on her eyes cream. Smiling slightly, she turned towards the girl. "Here, I have something that will make you feel better."

The girl looked up and her eyes widen as she saw May hand her, her chocolate ice cream. Smiling widely, the girl took it and started eating it but not before giving May a hug and saying a quick thank you.

"You're welcome," May said as she got up and walked towards Drew, retaking his hand before they walked off.

"You know," Drew started as he looked at her.

"Huh?" May titled her head to the side and waited for what he was going to say.

"I'm proud of you," He responded with a small smile.

"Huh? Really? Why?"

"I never knew you could give up your food that easily," He said with a chuckle as her cheeks reddened in embarrassment.

"Drew!" As she moved to hit him on the arm, he caught her hand and lowered it.

"You didn't let me finish... That was really impressive," He finished and gave her a small peck on her forehead.

May blushed shyly and ducked her head trying to hide her blush.

* * *

**Me: Uh. Okay? Was it good? Bad? Can be better? Please tell me what you think on a review!**

**May: Review Please!**

**~*REVIEW*~**


	12. Chap-12: H - Happy!

**Me: Hey, guys! :) Drabble #12 is here! Yay! :D Wow! We reached the middle! Awesome! :D**

**May: Do the guest reviews!**

**Me: Oh yeah. Now for the guest reviews! :)**

**_The book critic:_**

**_Thank you! :)_**

**That's it for the guest reviews! :)**

**May: ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**Me: STORY START!**

* * *

**Happy!**

If there was one thing that Drew wished for.

It would be happiness.

He had always wanted it since his childhood, yet it was always for him and just him. He never wanted to share it with anyone else because he wanted to be happy.

Happiness.

A feeling that went around the world for everyone and anything to have. Some didn't have it at some days but there was no doubt that almost everyone felt it. And to be truthful, everyone wanted it.

He did managed to get it but he never knew how to express it. So he did it through Pokémon Contest. They were his reason for happiness, the reason he got friends and the reason he got his soon-to-be wife.

Drew knew that people always had a different way of showing it and he was always surprised by the different ways people showed it of everyday.

But only one person ever managed to show him and surprise him fully for what happiness was.

His fiancé.

May Maple.

He had first met her on his coördinator days and he would always remember the sparkle of happiness in her eyes. It made him wonder if he would ever be able to keep it there, yet he knew he would do his best.

Before he wouldn't share his happiness with anyone but now, he wouldn't mind sharing it with May. Because she was worth it and she was the most special person he has known.

He knew he would do anything just to keep her smiling. And he had no doubt he would.

For he was her happiness and she was his.

* * *

**Me: Blah! That's all I'm saying. Anyway, hope something of that made sense and sorry if it didn't. Lol! Anyway, got an exam on Friday and the speech is on Friday also. So, I might have difficulty updating but so far so good. :)**

**I could have done so much better with this one! Shoot! (-_-")**

**Anyway, tell me what you think on a review! :)**

**May: Review Please!**

**~*REVIEW*~**


	13. Chap-13: D- Does Research!

**Me: Yay! I managed to post today too! :D I feel so happy! :D But the bad thing is, my wrist is hurting like crazy lately. My teacher said that it's because it's becoming damaged. There are some keyboards that are created so wrist don't get damaged but since I have a laptop, I do not have the keyboard that does that. Therefore, if I write a lot, it will get damaged and we will start losing feeling in the hand for a bit. DX It's awful because I want to write and in our first class, I need to write on computer! D:**

**May: Ouch...**

**Me: Yeah...**

**P.S. The tittle to this chapter will be different from what I normally do. Just so you know.**

**Anyway, I'm sure we must get this story on the road so let's start!**

**May: ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**Me: STORY START!**

* * *

Does Research!

Drew has always wondered what May did on the library but always shrugged it of and continued on since it wasn't any of his business but lately he had noticed she had been going more than she normally does. That started to pick his interest and he decided to follow.

But every time he looked, she was just in google searching something. He never dulled on it mush not wanting to deprive her from privacy even thought he was pretty much stalking her around.

Drew following May to the library became a habit for Drew. He would always stop what he was doing, let it be training or simply relaxing to follow her to the library.

May never knew thought and he didn't want her too. She would think he was a creep for following her around. he honestly didn't know why he did it, he just did as if on instinct.

One day he managed decided to get closer and look at what she was so interested about to look it up all the time.

But once his eyes locked with the page, his breathing stopped and his eyes widen in pure shock.

He stumbled a bit, his eyes stilled wide in surprise, he accidentally hit a chair behind him. The noise reached May's ears and she instantly turned around to look at who was behind her.

In a second, her eyes went wide, her face flushed red and she shrieked, jumping out of her chair and turning off the computer in a hurry.

"Drew! What are you doing here?"

Recovering from his shock he opened his mouth and replied. "Are you doing research on-"

"NO!" May shrieked once more her face becoming redder if possible.

"I just say you looking at-"

"I said now, just drop it!"

"Why should I? Are you trying to figure out contest strategie-"

"NO! DREW! I WOULD NEVER CHEAT LIKE THAT!" May exclaimed once more, moving her hands before her.

"Hey! You two, stay quiet this is the library some people are trying to do work," The librarian said putting a finger to her lips, indicating the duo to keep it down.

"Then why were you- Oh," Drew started but stopped himself and started to smirk. May seeing this panicked.

"It's not what it looks like!" She tried to explain but the green-haired teen continued to smirk smugly.

"Sure it's not, May. But you know, you could just simply ask and I would have told you what you wanted to know," Drew said his eyes glinting mischievously.

May frowned as her face stayed flustered.

"You didn't have to search me up. If it makes you feel better. I know a better way for you to know about me," Drew said calmly.

May stayed silent not knowing how to reply as her frown depend. "Right? How is that?"

"You'll have to wait till Saturday at 7p.m.," Drew stated and May stared at him curiously.

"Why Saturday at 7?"

"Because that's when I will pick you up for the date," He explained and turned around, starting to leave but not before throwing a rose to May over his shoulder.

May caught it and looked at it blankly for a second before his words reached her. Her eyes widen and she yelled before running after him.

"WAIT! DREW!"

* * *

**Me: Well? How was it? Good? Bad? Could be better? Please tell me in a review!**

**May: Review Please!**

**~*REVIEW*~**


	14. Chap-14: A - Amazing!

**Me: Hey, Guys! Sorry for not updating for 2 days, one was that I was working out on another fanfic and yesterday, I was plain tired. Right now, I have a headache and it's killing me! DX But I hope that this one comes out okay.**

**May: ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**Me: STORY START!**

* * *

**Amazing!**

Looking around, Drew wondered what he was doing.

He walked up a few stairs and hit the doorbell.

_'I am killing Gary for this, later.' _

Drew thought as he waited for someone to open the door.

He shifted from one foot to the other. If anyone was to see him, they would wonder if that was actually The Drew Hayden. The guy who was always confident, arrogant and self-centered.

Drew sweat-dropped as he once again, hit the doorbell. Adjusting the bouquet he had to a more comfortable position.

_'Where is she? Why is she taking so long?'_

He thought impatiently. Drew was considered a calm, collected and patient guy but his nervousness was betraying him at the moment.

Lucky for him, May finally decided to open the door. Her hair was a mess, she was breathless and panting as if she had been running. Her blue eyes traveled towards the guest outside her house and a blush took over her face as she realized who it was.

Drew smirked, obviously amused. Not only did she looked out of breath with her hair messed up but she had on t-shirt and some pants that screamed 'Lazy'. It wasn't because they were pants and a shirt, he was even wearing the same, it was the state of the shirt that practically shouted it.

There was a ketchup stain on the top of the shirt and it looked like an old and faded one, yet comfortable for a day staying inside doing nothing but watching T.V.

"Glad to see you finally opened the door."

"Drew! What are you doing here?" May shrieked as she hid behind the door, only showing her head as to not let him see her attire even thought she still felt embarrassed about her hair.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" He asked raising an eye brow and smirking at her.

"Uh... well, you see-" May started fidgeting trying to find an excuse.

"She would be happy too. Come in Drew," Caroline, May's mother said as she practically zoomed towards the door and pulled the green-haired teen inside.

"Mom!" May whined, her cheek's getting redder by the minute.

"Thank you, Mrs. Maple," Drew said as he took a seat in the couch as Caroline let go.

Caroline had always taken a liking to Drew and offend teased May about there being a relationship between them, but May always denied it. Yet, the happy mother never let it bother her and she tried as much as possible to get them together.

"Would you kids like some cookie or something to drink?" Caroline asked as she looked from Drew to May. She did a retake on May when she saw what she was wearing and her mouth formed an 'o' shape as she realized why May hadn't wanted her to bring Drew in.

"Me," May said as she looked at her mother, "and some milk."

"No thanks, Mrs. Maple," Drew declined and with a nod of her head, Caroline was out of the room to fetch them some snacks and give them some privacy.

"Why are you here Drew?" May asked with a frown on her face.

"Here," He said as he handed her the bouquet of red roses, which he had had on his hand the whole time Caroline had dragged him in.

May took it and started at it speechless. "Drew..."

"I also came here for something else," He started and May looked at him curiously.

"What?"

"Read the card and if you say yes, then get prepared. If it's a no, then I'll leave," He said and May looked at him confused.

She wondered what he was going on about until she read the letter. Her eyes widen and she looked at him with her mouth slightly open.

"Really?"

"Yes," Drew said with an affirmative nod to prove his point. May looked at the bouquet again and Drew wondered if she was avoiding answering on purpose. Slowly, May's lips formed a huge grin and she threw her arms around him in a hug.

She pulled away slightly beaming and looked him directly in the eyes. "Yes!"

May pushed her lips towards his in a sweet kiss, as she close her eyes. She felt him, wrap his arms around her in surprise but kissed back. They separated and grinned as they looked gazes with each other.

"Good but..."

"But what?" May asked tilting her head to the side.

"You better change unless you want to go, out wearing that?" Drew said as he pointed to the ketchup stained shirt.

May flushed before she jumped of him and ran to her room to change.

Drew chuckled as he shook his head.

_'This was going to be one amazing day.'_

* * *

**Me: Okay, first of all. I do not intend on making May sound like a slob because of the stain. I did that because May had been eating a hot dog before Drew came.**

**Second, I don't know why she appeared like she was running when she answered the door. I just thought it would be funny. :)**

**Third, there was a small card inside the bouquet which had a message, I will not put what message. I think it would fit better if you thought about it and put what you think the card would say.**

**So, when you leave a review, tell me. What do you think Drew wrote on the card?**

**Anyway, that was it! I hope you guys liked it! :) **

**Me: Please Review!**

**~*REVIEW*~**


	15. Chap-15: Y - Yield!

**Me: Hey, Guys! So, remember how I was saying that I was tired every time I didn't do an updated.**

**A few minutes ago I was eating dinner and my parents told me that my tiredness has been coming from my Anemia. DX I hate it! I haven't been writing much because I have been tired for a while and I was thinking it was just my laziness again! UGH! DX But I will try to continue updating okay. And if someday I don't update, know that it's because I feel tired. Hope you guys understand.**

**May: Ouch, so, you will keep updating?**

**Me: Yep! :)**

**Drew: Why? DX**

**Me: Because I want to, deal with it. Plus, I love writing you with May! :D**

**Drew: *Groans***

**Me: P.S. The tittle will be different from normal! :)**

**May: ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**Me: STORY START!**

* * *

**Yield!**

May was walking around LaRousse City, wonder what to do. After practicing some appeals with her Pokémon, she decided that they had practiced enough before returning them to their Pokeballs.

Now, here she was walking around town wondering what she should do to entertain herself.

_'Maybe go to the movies? Hmm, but with no one it will be no fun.'_

May thought as she pouted and crossed her arms.

_'Let's see, what else?'_

"What do you think, Roselia? Do you think they are ready to be picked up yet?"

May stopped as she heard the familiar voice, she looked around from side to side but saw no one. Tilting her head to the side, she wonder if she was imagining it.

'Ro! Roseli! Roselia!'

"Fine, they're not done. I'll wait till next week, maybe by then they will be done."

May eyes widen a bit as a small smile came to her lips at knowing that she wasn't imagining it.

Searching from one side of the street to the other, she started to walk and look around the white fences. Once she found who she was looking for, she grinned as her eyes lighted up.

"Drew!"

The green-haired teen looked up from his garden. He searched around before his emerald-green eyes landed on the brunette girl, who was grinning and waiving at him.

He chuckled, shaking his head as he made his way towards the gate's door.

"You do know, there is a door, right?" He asked teasingly as he let her pass through to his back yard.

May walked around, her face awe-struck at the beautiful rose garden he had. "Did you plant these?"

Drew looked away with a small blush adoring his cheeks. "Yeah, I have for sometime."

"Drew, this is amazing! It's so beautiful!" May complemented, her sapphire eyes, bright as she gazed at the huge amounts of roses, that were around her at the moment.

"Of course it is. What could you expect from yours truly?" He asked as he flicked his hair.

May turned around and send him a glare but turned her attention back to the flowers. Drew frowned.

"By the way, what are you doing here?" He asked trying to get her attention again.

"I was walking around after I finished practicing for the contest since I didn't have anything else to do. Then I heard you and Roselia talking and came over here," May explain with a shrug of her shoulder's, not taking her eyes away from the garden.

"It's impolite to talk to someone without looking at them, May," Drew said rolling his eyes.

May lifted her gaze from the garden, making it land on him. "I'm just looking at the roses."

"Still, it's good to look at someone while you speak to them."

May frowned. "What got you in a bad mood?" She muttered to her self under her breath as she pouted.

"So, you say you got nothing to do, right?" Drew asked.

May stopped pouting for a moment and nodded her head in agreement.

"Well, it's a nice day. I wouldn't mind to stop arranging the garden," He said as he looked at the blue sky.

"Huh?" May tilted her head to the side in question. "What do you mean?"

"I mean what I said," Drew said shrugging.

May eye brows knotted together in confusion, making Drew smile slightly.

"Come on, you can't possible not have caught up yet, Maple," He said as he chuckled, making her blush in embarrassment.

"Well, I don't understand what you are going on about so how am I supposed to catch up with what you mean?" She cried indignantly as she cross her arms over her chest and huffed in annoyance.

Still chuckling, he smirked. "I'm asking you on a date, little dense May."

"HEY! I'm not dense- Wait! What?" She finished with a blush appearing on her cheeks.

"A date, it's not like we've never been on one. You should be used to it by now," Drew said as his smirk widen.

"I am used to them! I-it just caught me by surprised, that's all!" May said defending herself. He rolled his eyes before taking hold of her hand.

"Well, what are you waiting for then?" He asked raising an eyebrow at her.

May blushed before she looked behind her.

"Is Roselia going to help put or something?" She asked confused as she saw the rose Pokémon looking at them expectantly.

"Shoot..."

* * *

**Me: Okay, I don't know how this was for you guys but I liked it! XD In the last part, Drew had forgotten that Roselia was out of her Pokeball. Now she has some things to tease Drew about! XD**

**Also, if you haven't figured it out or it was difficult to figure out because I may have not put enough evidence, May and Drew are already dating on this one! :)**

**Also, for those of you that are waiting for an update on 'The List!' It will come soon, I am finishing up the drabble but having a bit of trouble not to mention my tiredness mixed with my laziness is not a good combo! DX I wanted to tell you guys that I changed the first chapter so it would fit the story better since how it was before it made no sense and it made it difficult to continue it. I had changed it on Friday after noon so, most of you must have already read the one which I'm going to be working with. But for those who didn't know, I just wanted to tell you. :)**

**Thank you!**

**May: Please Review!**

**~*REVIEW*~**


	16. Chapt-16: ,

**Me: Hey, Guys! :) Here's drabble #16, meaning it's one of those weird drabbles again! You have been warned, read at your own risk!**

**May: ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**Me: STORY START!**

* * *

**, - Over used Coma! **

Drew frowned as he looked over May's work sheet.

"May what is this?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked at the brunette in question.

"My speech! I already told you that, Drew!" May whined as she slumped in the chair once more groaning in boredom and annoyance.

What was so hard for Drew to understand that, that was her speech? She didn't see any problems with it. So, why was Drew so focused on it?

"May, you can't possible be telling me that you are going to hand this in, are you?" Drew asked with a disbelieving tone in his voice.

"Yes, it is! What's so wrong about it? I don't see any problems with it!" May retorted crossing her arms over her chest.

"May, you over used the comas in this!" He exclaimed pointing to the paper as if to make a point.

May's face went fell as she stared at her boyfriend blankly.

_'That's what this is all about? Are you serious?'_ She mentally scream to herself as she continue to give Drew a blank stare.

"What?" He asked noticing her expression.

"You can't be serious," May said as she slowly came back to focus, looking at him straight in the eyes.

"Yes, I am. And this is very badly done, you have to redo it," Drew exclaimed handing her the speech back.

"Drew..."

Drew looked up and stared at her skeptically.

"Are you telling me that we have been seating here for an hour, with you staring at the speech with a shock look, just because of the comas it has?" May asked, her voice raising into a hysteric cry in the end as her eyes locked on the green-haired male in front of her.

"Yes."

"UGH!" May screamed as she stormed out of the building leaving a shocked Drew behind, wondering what was wrong with her before he took of after her.

"May! Wait!"

* * *

**Me: Hehe... I did warn you! OOCness and weirdness but it was totally necessary.**

**Haha, Drew! XD You are such a perfectionist! All thought, it's good you are 'helping' her. XD**

**May: So, not cool. ):K**

**Me: Chill May. It's just a filler drabble.**

**May: Still not cool. ):K**

**Me: *Sigh* Fine! *Rolls eyes* Can we continue.**

**May: Yeah...**

**May: Please Review!**

**~*REVIEW*~**


	17. Chap-17: L - Lovely!

**Me: Hey, Guys! :D Here's drabble #17! Yay! :D We are on a roll. Woohoo! :D**

**Now for the guest reviews!**

**_The book critic:_**

**_Thank you so much, I'm glad you like it! :)_**

**Also, for those of you who have read my story 'Fanfiction Friends' on my other account, yesterday I posted an Epilogue. So check it out! :D If you want that is, lol!**

**Drew: *Fake Cough* **

**Me: Oh, right! May, disclaimer quick before Drew says something! D:**

**May: ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**Me: STORY START!**

* * *

**Lovely!**

Drew opened his eyes a bit as he felt the sun rays hit his back. He was an early riser, when the sun came up, he was up and ready to start the day.

Today, thought, he didn't feel the usual need to get up, he was quite comfortable and didn't want to leave the safety of his bed. As he shifted slightly, his eyes locked on the person next to him. A soft smile cross his lips as he, hugged the brunette closer to him.

"Ugh, Drew! To early..." May groan slightly as she attempted to go back to dream land.

The green-haired man, rolled his eyes at her antics. She was a grown woman, yet she never stopped acting like a child.

That fact alone amused him to no end, not to mention, her temper was still there just not as powerful as when she was young. He always found a way to tease her and she still tried to retort to the best of her abilities.

Their relationship hadn't changed a bit from when they were younger but if something did change was that their teasing and arguing was kinder than before. They made sure not to fight with the other, they didn't want their family to think something wrong was happening. Not to mention, their actions were more loving now then when younger.

Drew smirked as his hold on her tighten. "You do realize, they will be coming in less than a three minutes, right?"

"Ugh... You handle it, you're awake!" She said as she pushed her face down in the pillow but raised it a bit to glare at the male, once she heard him chuckling.

"May, they want their mom, not me," He said smirking as May's eyes narrowed as best they could with the sleep still in them.

Running feet could be heard down the hall as Drew gave May an 'I-told-you-so' look. Said person grabbed the pillow and hit him in the face with it.

"Hey. Watch it, Maple!" Drew said grinning.

May looked at him in wonder and opened her mouth to speak but before she could, the door to their room creaked and two heads appeared looking at them before their bodies followed suite.

"Yay! You guys are awake!" The green-haired girl exclaimed as she jumped on top of May and Drew. She was five years old.

"Good Morning, Haruka!" May said with a tired yet sweet smile, which the girl returned brightly, her sapphire eyes glinting with joy.

"Hey! Don't forget about me!" A boy around the same age as Sapphire said. He had brunette-hair and emerald-green eyes.

"Of course not, Shuu," May said kindly as she took the boy in her arms and gave him a morning hug. "So, what do you guys want for breakfast?"

"Ooh! Can we have pancakes!" Haruka asked waiving her hand in the air for attention.

"No! Do eggs, I'm hungry!" Shuu exclaimed.

"Pancakes!"

"Eggs!"

"Pancakes!"

"Eggs!"

"Stop! We will have Pancakes and Eggs, okay. Now run a long while I get up okay, sweetie!" May asked and both children nodded enthusiastically before leaving.

"So, what were you going to say before they arrived?" Drew asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"You got my name wrong."

"Excuse me?" He asked his eyebrow raising further in wonder.

"You said May Maple," She said.

Drew rolled his eyes. "Sorry, May Hayden. Is that better?"

May nodded beaming up at him before she got up from the bed.

"Well, let's get up," She said skipping towards the bathroom.

Drew stayed in the bed for a moment but got out to do his morning routine.

This was surely one lovely family.

* * *

**Me: Bad ending, I know but whatever. XD Tell me what you thought in a review! :)**

**May: Please Review!**

**~*REVIEW*~**


	18. Chap-18:

**Me: Hey, Guys! I am so not feeling in the mood for writing. DX Sorry, this one might stink because of it. I feel so tired. :(**

**May: What's wrong?**

**Me: Had a stomach-ache all day and my legs hurt as well. :/**

**May: Oh.**

**Me: Also, this is one of those weird drabbles. You have been warned!**

**Me: Anyway, do the Disclaimer please! :)**

**May: ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**Me: STORY START!**

* * *

**. ~ Connect the Dots!**

"Drew!" A brunette haired girl cried as she ran towards the green-haired boy with a piece of paper on one hand an a pencil on the other.

Drew's eyes widen as he saw May running at full speed with a pencil in her hands. He stood up from his chair, his features shocked and worried.

"May, don't run with a pencil!"

May stopped a few feet away from him and gave him a confused look. "Why?"

"If you fall you can get hurt with that thing on your hands," Drew explained as he eyed the pencil before looking back at her.

May grinned happily and gave a small giggle. "I'm not going to fall, silly!"

"May, you are the clumsiest person I have ever met, of course you will fall. Now give me that and sit down," He said as she stepped towards her and took both items on her hands before returning to his seat.

"I'm not clumsy! I would have been fin-" She was cut off as her face came down to the ground. "Ouch!"

Drew rolled his eyes as May stood up, rubbing her forehead gently and stepping away from the 'Wet Floor' sign, that was flat against the ground. Once she sat down on the chair she pouted, crossing her arms and not saying a word.

"You were saying?"

"Oh! Shut up, Drew!"

"Anyway, what did you want with this?" He asked as he handed her back her items.

May grinned, as if completely forgetting what just happened.

"Let's play connect the dots!" She said excitedly as she looked at him with big-eager eyes. Not being able to say no, he complied. "Yay!"

May started to make the 100 dots, square shape and concentrated on getting them in the right place.

"Alright, you start!" May said and handed Drew the paper and pencil.

"May, are you sure this is a good idea?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"It is! Come on it's fun, give it a try!" She exclaimed and Drew looked at it before deciding there was no way out of it.

Half an hour later, Drew found himself smirking as May looked at the paper in distress.

"How did you managed to make almost all the squares!" She whined as her eyes darted from one side of the paper to the other in an attempt to find a safe place to create the line without her having to lose.

"Just give up, May. There is no way out of this one," Drew taunted as he flicked his bangs out of his eyes.

May bit her lip and scrunched her face in concentration. Scowling, she looked up at him, glaring before she turned her head down to the paper and made a line. She handed him the paper angrily and he smirked as he started to connect dots from one side to the other, making the last line of squares and finishing the game once for all.

"You cheated!" May said pouting.

"Do you have proof?" He asked and looked at her expectantly.

"No..."

"Then you can't accuse me of anything, now. Let's count the squares," He teasingly said a dropped his head down slightly to watch the paper yet see May from the corner of his eyes without her noticing.

"UGH! For what? You won already!" May said irritated and Drew started to chuckle at her behavior.

"I know, you're just fun to tease," Drew said and May sent him a glare. Chuckling once more, he got up and made his way next to her.

He bent his head down slightly and gave her a small kiss on the forehead. "Relax, it's just a game," He murmured and May blushed lightly but smiled.

"I know."

* * *

**Me: Cheesy ending! Anyway, what do you expect. I'm a cheesy writer that loves cliché things! Don't like don't read! XD**

**May: Please Review!**

**~*REVIEW*~**


	19. Chap-19: X - Hugs and Kisses!

**Me: Hey, Guys! :D Drabble #19, only 5 more to go! :) **

**This one and the one before are dedicated to 'Stocky-parker-dog', both wore inspired by her stories. Drabble #18, was inspired by her '365 day writing challenge!' chapter 25, 'Hangman'. Today's was inspired by 'A letter to all May's fanboys'. Her stories are amazing! If you haven't read them, then what are you waiting for, go read them! :D**

**May: ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**Me: STORY START! **

* * *

**XOX ~ Hugs and Kisses!**

Drew was walking around LaRousse City's Pokémon Center, expecting to see a brunette, wearing a red bandanna, running through the doors.

He and May hadn't seen each other for a month since May said she wanted sometime off to spend with her family. It appeared Max had returned too and not wanting to miss this opportunity she went back home and both of them parted ways.

But before they did, May had told him that she would be back into traveling after a month. While she was away, she send him cards telling him how everything was going, that she already had new combinations prepared for her contests and all stuff that she did, thought or wanted to tell him. Between the many cards, she kept him updated for when she was going to come back, and at the end of the month she told him the date she planned on leaving and where they could met up to continue traveling together.

This brought him to his current state, as he pace around the lobby waiting to see her come in. He was confused however when Nurse Joy approached him and handed him a white colored envelope before going back to her job.

He opened the envelope and took out the letter inside it. He looked at it curiously before he started to read it quietly.

~XOX~

Dear Drew:

Hi, Drew! :)

Look, I know I said I was going to come to LaRousse City today but it seems I can't make it. Some stuff, have come up with the Gym and I need to be in charge of it for a few days.

My dad left for a business trip for a week, it's for some paper works of the Gym. It's something he does annually and seeing as I am the oldest, I have to stay behind and be a replacement Gym Leader for the week.

The good thing is, seeing Max face when my dad said he wasn't old enough! XD It was priceless but then he changed his mind and said that he still needed a bit of training before he could be a replacement Gym Leader.

Also, Mom, said that if I saw or talk to you that she said "Hi, and that you are welcome over anytime you want."

Along with Dad, Mom decided to accompany him in case something went wrong, while Max left yesterday for his journey. He was talking about defeating the next Gym Leader and winning a new badge. I think he wants to find Ash soon so they can battle not sure.

Also, how have things been? Have you won a new contest ribbon? Can't wait to hear from you!

Bye, Drew!

XOX(Hugs and Kisses), May

~XOX~

Drew started at the letter before a smirked crossed his lips. He stuffed the letter into his backpack, put his hands on his pockets and left to meet a certain food-loving brunette.

* * *

**Me: First, before you people start thinking wrong. He was just going to keep May company since he knows she feels lonely when alone. NOTHING ELSE! ):K**

**Second, hope you guys liked it! :)**

**May: Please Review! **

**~*REVIEW*~**


	20. Chap-20:

**Me: Hey, Guys! :D My brother's coming today, yay! :D**

**May: That's nice! :)**

**Me: Yep! Anyway, this is drabble #20! :D**

**May: ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**Me: STORY START! **

* * *

**. ~ Drawing dots!**

"May!" A female voice shouted through the halls as stomping footsteps could be heard. "Where is she, Misty?!"

"Dawn. For the tenth time, I don't know, okay! Now quit asking and don't yell okay!" A red-headed girl said, sending a glare to the angry-bluenette.

"Hmph!" Dawn scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at the floor. She wasn't angry because she was looking for her friend, in normal circumstances she would be cheery. But before she, along with Misty had went to go look for the missing brunette, they had been with their boyfriends.

Misty with Ash and Dawn with Paul; as they talked Dawn once again got into an argument with her boyfriend, leaving her irritated and grumpy, which let them to their current situation.

"Okay, do you think this will work, Beautifly?" A worried, almost in hysteric whisper sounded through the closed doors of their Math room.

'Beau! Beautifly!'

"I sure hope so..."

Misty and Dawn looked at each other before nothing. They walked to the doors and opened them to reveal a sight that made them almost burst out laughing.

There on the floor was their best friend, May Maple, tending to her boyfriend, Drew Hayden's, face.

"May! What are you doing?" Misty managed to whisper ask the girl, putting an hand to her mouth to keep from laughing, the sight was just to funny. It didn't help that Drew was asleep on the desk at the current moment, completely oblivious of the happenings around him.

May jumped slightly on her place, as she whirled around, face flushed red, to meet face to face with her smirking friends.

"It was an accident!" The brunette wailed in some self defense.

"Really, May?" Misty asked smirking as she gestured to the sleeping boy. "It's an accident that you drew dots on his face?"

Dawn burst out into quiet giggles at the remark, not being able to hold her laugh in longer. If possible, May's guilty and flustered face, became redder as she looked around nervously.

"He feel asleep and the marker was just next to him, I couldn't hold it. It was so tempting!" May said as her guilty expression doubled.

"How are you going to get him to get out without seeing that?" Dawn asked still giggling.

"I don't know, I was trying to clean him with this towels I found but then I remembered Drew is a light-sleeper. I'm still surprised he hasn't woken up by now," She whispered to them but send a glaze to the sleeping boy.

"Well, I'm not really sure, he will find one way or another," Misty said thoughtfully as she started to think.

May and Dawn also tried to come up with a situation but non of their ideas would be full prove without having Drew, wake up. Their thoughts were broken as they heard said boy groan.

They all turned around with wide-eyes as they saw him, wake up and start to get up.

"May?! Why are we still in school?" He asked, his voice grudgingly from just waking up. He looked up and saw not only May but Misty and Dawn, staring at him shock and fearful.

"Uh..." Was all the words that came out of May's mouth as she closed it and gulped. Oh, she was so going to be dead when he found out.

Drew looked at her in question as he got up and walked over to her. "What's wrong?"

May looked up at him, a hint of worry was place in his voice and she wince guiltily. Yep, oh so dead.

May sighed, "Nothing. Are you ready to go?"

He gave her a suspicious look before nodding in agreement. Taking her hand in his, he along with May send a good bye to both Misty and Dawn.

The room was silent for a while before Dawn decided to brake it.

"Think things will go well for May?"

"Nope, but I think it's best if we leave before he figures it out," Misty said as she pointed to the door.

Dawn nodded and they both scurried off. Not to long after, in the distance they could hear a scream and broke out running.

**'May!'**

* * *

**Me: Hehe, so what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Could be better? Please tell me in a review! :)**

**May: Review Please!**

**~*REVIEW*~**


	21. Chap-21: i - Is a Hard Worker!

**Me: Hey, Guys! :) Sorry for not updating yesterday, I was supper tired but today I'm on a roll. This will be the third thing I update! :D Yay!**

**May: Congrats! That hasn't happened in a while! :)**

**Me: Thanks, May! I feel quiet proud actually but anyway, do the Disclaimer please!**

**May: ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**Me: STORY START!**

* * *

**I ~ Is a Hard Worker!**

Drew was an observant person and if something picked his interest he wouldn't let it get away from sight.

Sure, he was a loner a few times and preferred to be alone most of the time but he still had friends. At first he had been observant of them, seeing how willing they were to achieve their dreams, how their personalities wore, their strength and weaknesses, etc. He was really observant of them, and how they acted.

But that only applied to the people he even took interest in even if in the slightest way, which was really rare for the green-haired boy.

So, when he spotted May, she was someone who picked his interest rather quickly. She fought back and along the way became his rival and friend.

He started to learn everything about her, she was like an open book. Her eyes said everything she kept to her self and little by little he started to solve the puzzle that she was. Even if they were friends who knew each other since they were ten and her eyes told everything about her, she still had a few tricks of her sleeves which always took him by surprised.

But one thing was certain for Drew.

May was a hard worker, her appeals got better because of her hard work and determination, her battling style improved because of all the work and training she did with her Pokémon. Even if May relied on luck way to much, she would have never gotten where she was at the current moment if she hadn't work for it.

She always said that her dreams could be accomplished if she worked hard for it and in the long run, she did. She worked hard for it, she trained and trained until she got better.

Because she was a hard worker and everybody knew it.

Even Drew Hayden.

* * *

**Me: Eh? I have no idea where I was going with that one but there is one thing I do know, I am being way to repetitive of the chapters and I don't know why. I just write what comes naturally but it always end up going to that! Drew meeting May, having a rivalry, being friend and then more. It's a continuation and I can't seem to write something different. DX Guess, I will have to stay stuck with it. Oh well. **

**Hope you guys at least enjoyed. :)**

**May: Please Review!**

**~*REVIEW*~**


	22. Chap-22: e Everyone!

**Me: Hey, Guys! Here's another drabble! I'm filling tired today, so this might go down hill, still I hope you like it!**

**May: ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**Me: STORY START!**

* * *

**E ~ Everyone!**

Everyone and I mean everyone could see Drew's obvious affection towards the sapphire-eyed, brunette girl. Everyone but her, she never thought anything could happen between them. Never noticed Drew's plain and obvious feelings for her and brushed them of as rivalry and friendly gestures even thought she knew it was difficult for Drew to do friendly gesture but she never thought much of it.

Unfortunately for Drew, May was an oblivious and dense girl and it didn't help she was naïve when he was openly flirting with her.

She just didn't managed to see it but everyone else did. they saw how Drew cared for her, helped her, cheered her on and did his best to be there for her for when she needed him.

It was sad to see his efforts and gesture going over her head as if they were never there in the first place. How difficult was it for her to open her eyes for once and look at what was before her instead of staying on dream-land and not seeing what reality was offering her.

It was as if he was a treat on a silver plate yet she was oblivious towards it and walk right passed it without a second glance, which was ironic since the girl was one of the hugest food-lovers in the world.

She could leave a restaurant in bank-rub with that appetite of hers yet she wasn't as bad as her friend and once traveling partner Ash Ketchum, now he could leave like ten restaurants in bank-rub in a few minutes.

Drew continued trying and trying to get her attention or to noticed him but he only saw the change after a contest where she had introduced him to her friend, Brianna. Brianna was a fangirl of his, that much was for sure and even thought she admired him, she was one of the shy ones. He noted thought that, she seemed to know that something was going on between him and May.

She didn't have to say much but something told him she knew and even thought she admired him and it would someday be easy for her to show her feelings for him, he also knew she was friends with May.

After the contest with both girls, something about May changed and he noticed. She paid more attention to him and he was glad to find that he could make her blush easily know, something must have happened. But he wasn't sure what, all he knew was that his efforts and gestures were getting through to her little by little, something that hadn't happened since they met.

What ever it was that happened he was glad it did, his chances to be with May were getting stronger and stronger, along with their friendship.

But the thing that surprised him most was that everyone seemed to be picking up on May's feelings as well. But it wasn't just everyone. He noticed.

And he was glad.

* * *

**Me: Well? What do you guys think? Good? Bad? Could do better? Please tell me what you think! :)**

**May: Review Please!**

**~*REVIEW*~**


	23. Chap-23: !

**Me: Hey, Guys! :) So, this one is going to be one of those weird ones! Read at your own risk, you have been warned!**

**May: ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**Me: STORY START!**

* * *

**! ~ Headache! **

The room was filled with chatter and laughter as everyone waited for the teacher to walk through the door to start they first class of the day.

"MAY!" A voice shouted loudly, the sound echoing around the closed room.

Drew held his hand over his ears trying to block the loud scream but to no avail. The sound seemed to be echoing inside his head making his head throb painfully as he groaned.

Normally, Drew was fine that May sat next to him, no, he was ecstatic to have the object of his affections be so closed to him.

But right now at this moment he wished nothing more but for her to be as far away as possible so he wouldn't have to hear Dawn's loud and excited voice.

May offered him a guilty smile, making him roll his eyes at her before she turned towards one of her best friends, who was bouncing her way excitedly over to her.

"What is it, Dawn?" May asked as quietly as she could but Dawn didn't seem to pick up the hint.

"DID YOU HEAR! TOMORROW'S THE DANCE! Meaning we have to go shopping for dresses, accessories, sho-" Dawn said excitedly clapping her hands and May tried to stop her from making so much noise.

"Dawn... Can you shut up?" Drew growled lowly as he glared daggers at the stunned-female. He would normally keep his composure but the headache was driving him insane and even the smallest sound had him wishing he had stayed at his mansion that day.

Dawn glared at him, crossing her arms. "Well, looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"Dawn, he has a headache!" May explained quickly as she saw Drew about to retort.

Dawn's face went from angry to shocked to sheepish. "Hehe, opps, sorry about that Drew," The bluenette said as she gave him a sheepish smile before turning towards May once more.

"Continue talking later?" Dawn said and May nodded. Dawn left hurriedly and headed directly toward her purple-haired boyfriend sitting on the back corner of the room.

"Ugh! I really should have stayed home today..." The green-haired teen mumbled to himself and May gave him a confused look.

"Then why didn't you?"

Drew gave her a look, clearly stating 'Are-you-crazy' before an amused smirk made its way up his lips and his eyes glinted mischievously. His girlfriend, feeling uneasy started to fidget on her seat.

"What?" She asked innocently looking at him utterly confused.

"May... What day is it?" He asked in a tone one would use to break through to a little kid.

"Tuesday?" The hint of unsureness reached his ears making his smirk widen. Normally, people would take this offensive since she forgot but this was May, his May and he knew she was a bit slow at times.

"It is Tuesday," He started and she beamed but he continued. "But that's not the answer I'm looking for try again."

May's face fell in disappointment before going into deep thought.

"July 10th?"

"Yes, and what day is July 10th?" He asked her looking her straight in the eyes.

"Hmm, is it something special, all I can remember is that..." May voice trailed of as her eyes widen and her mouth formed an 'o' shape in understanding. She looked at him with a sheepish look, her face turning red in embarrassment.

"What is it?" Drew asked her teasingly even thought he knew the answer already.

"Our anniversary," She mumbled shyly her face burning redder then before as she set her gaze on the floor.

He chuckled before tilting her head up and giving her a gentle peck before letting go of her face. May smiled at him in returned before reaching her hand to his forehead. He gave her a confused looked but understood.

"Are you sure, you're not sick?" She asked seriously.

"I already told you no."

_'This girl is persistent, that's for sure. But I wouldn't have it any other way.'_

He thought. His headache long since forgotten.

* * *

**Me: Uh... Hehe, what did you think?**

**May: Please Review!**

**~*REVIEW*~**


	24. Chap-24: LEX Love Everyone Extremely

**Me: Hey, Guys! I am sad to say, this is the last chapter for this story! But on the bright side, I can focus a bit more on 'The List'! :) And for those of you still waiting for the next chapter to 'TPW!'(The Pokémon World!) I am sorry to say, the story is on Hiatus for a while. I have a lot of other stories in my mind and I still have a bit of writer's block on that story but don't worry. As soon as I have time and inspiration, I will get right on to finishing it! :)**

**NOTE: BEFORE WE START! I KNOW THAT THE WORD EXTREMELY HAS AN 'E' ON THE FRONT! I JUST NEEDED TO DO THIS!**

**May: So, this is the final chapter?!**

**Me: Yes! It is. **

**Drew: Finally! We can finally get away from this place!**

**Me: Oh come on Drew, you and I both know you love it! XD**

**May: Should I do the Disclaimer now?**

**Me: Yes, Please!**

**May: ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**Me: STORY START!**

* * *

**[LEX] ~ L. - Loves ` E. - Everyone ` X. - Xtremely **

Drew always saw May as a cheerful, young teenage girl. She was always spreading happiness and love around.

If someone was sad, she made sure to make them happy or to make them laugh. She did everything possible for them to feel better.

She was like a ray of sunshine, always reaching out as far as it could.

May wasn't only caring for people, no. She also cared about the Pokémon a lot, she always took great care of her Pokémon and made sure they had lots of love.

In other words, Drew would describe May as a love ray.

She brought happiness, joy, kindness and even love to people. She managed to teach and be thought, to grow yet stay young, to live yet have fun. If anything the girl reached out to everyone around her, she loved making friends and also seemed to be a big romantic.

Drew seemed to find out, she loved playing match maker. Ironic as it was since she was helping people with their loved one while she can't even work with her own.

As time went by thought, he saw her in action when she was on one of her matchmaking plans. She was actually quite good and managed to get a great result in the end. People seemed to noticed and she got more request and jobs.

Even thought they filled her in with way to many jobs, she managed to get them all done, but on her own pace. He was quite surprised by how she handled it and she didn't even seemed to mind.

If anything he would even go as far as to say, she loved spreading the love around. Yet, he couldn't help and feel jealous as she went around spreading love yet not even noticing him sometimes.

He didn't like how it was going but he learn to deal with it. And in time, he got rewarded for his patience.

Yes, she was a bit bad on her own love life but that didn't mean she didn't know how to make one fun and hilarious.

May was someone who spread love around, that much was known. But she was even better when she was with the one she loved.

* * *

**Me: So, what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Could be better? Tell me what you think, please! :) Aww, May is good at making dates. I mean, she would be able to set something awesome up, plus, May is childish and fun, she could make anything fun, even looking at grass! XD**

**IMPORTANT!**

**WAIT! Before you review, if you do review that is. I have a small challenge for you guys. :) During the story, I took the advantage of placing a little message on it. I would like to see if you found it. There are two things you need to look for.**

**1.) The Message!**

**2.) It's close to the message but chapters: 1 and 15 do not count. :)**

**Let's see if you guys managed to find it. :) Stocky-parker-dog, already found the first one! Even before I finished! :D**

**PLEASE: **

**If you find them, be it 1 or 2, please do not say what it is on the reviews! Unless, you are a guest. :) If you aren't a guest and found it, say 'I found it' or something along those lines but please, please, please don't give it away. And for those of you that aren't guest, don't look at the reviews before writing your own, have the experience first. :)**

**For those of you who have an account yet don't find the message or the second one, please say so on a review and I will get back to you with what it is! :) But for the guest, I am sorry to say, if you don't find it, I won't be able to tell you since I can't contact you. :( So sorry... :(**

**IMPORTANT PART OVER!**

**Now, I would like to thank the next people who reviewed the story:**

_**'Snikitty', '**_**_The book critic', 'Brightcloud0915', 'PokemonLuver151', 'AnimeFanGirl453', 'YellowDragonMuffin', 'L. (I hope you liked the fanfic and there is a reason I didn't complement you on the story. Oh, it's in the story but you just need to find it! ;D), 'stocky-parker-dog(Thank you so much for reviewing the whole story, I really appreciate it! If it wasn't for your reviews I wouldn't have put as much effort as I did, so thank you! :D *Hugs*)_**

**May: Review Please!**

**~*REVIEW*~**


End file.
